Smells like Sex
by ThatInvisibleGirl
Summary: Does sex even have a smell? Wes seems to think so. Too bad it's going to smell a whole lot sex-ier before they even have the chance to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, a new story._**

**_Does sex have a smell? I honestly wouldn't know._**

* * *

"It smells weird in here."

"Define "weird", Wes."

"Like, um..."

"Spit it out!"

"Sex," Wes spluttered.

"What! How can a room smell like sex?" David said between eruptions of giggles.

"It just can."

"Sex doesn't have a smell."

"How would you know if it has a smell or not?"

"..."

"BURN!"

"Shut up bro."

"Shhhh... someones coming!"

"Why do we need to "shush", I mean we're in the choir ro-"

David began before he was yanked behind the closest loveseat. Wes put his finger to his lips, indicating for David to stay quiet. They cocked their heads to one side, following the sound of two sets of footsteps entering the room. Along with the sounds of making out. David was about to peek around the side to check who was there, but Wes pulled him back, and gave him a _don't-do-that-we'll-get-caught-and-look-like-perverts_ look. David rolled his eyes. He peeked anyway.

Kurt and Blaine. Wait a second. They were together? Since when? They hadn't told anyone, at least not Wes and David. David's mouth slowly dropped open. This is why the room smelled of "sex".

"We've got to leave. NOW" David mouthed.

"Why?" Wes mouthed back.

"Because Kurt and Blaine are here!"

"And?"

"They're making out."

"So?"

"What does the room smell like dude?

"OH CRAP! We need to get of of here!

"I know. But how?"

Wes didn't have a chance to mouth a reply, as the two bodies crashed that crashed into the loveseat shocked him. _Crap, crap, crap!_ He needed to get out of there. A smile suddenly played on his lips.

"Follow me," Wes mouthed. David shot him a confused look before nodding at him. Wes began to crawl across the floor of the choir room, watching out for those pesky creaky floorboards. He darted from the loveseat to behind an armchair. They hormone-struck teenagers were too caught up in themselves to notice him. Not wasting any time, he moved to the next hiding place, another armchair. He moved surprisingly quickly for someone on his hands and knees.

David followed Wes across the hardwood floor, always staying one obstacle behind. He stole a quick glance at the love-sick Warblers and his moth dropped open. The shirts were coming off. They had to move quickly. David scurried to the next obstacle.

Wes scurried along the planks of the floor. He glanced back at David, who's eyes were urging him to move quicker. Why?

_Oh._

_That's_ why.

He moved agilely across the floorboards, trying to ignore out the moans and other noises in the background. Only two more bits of furniture before he was at the door. He could almost taste the freedom. He placed his hand onto the next piece of ground he had to cover. Too bad he put his hand straight onto a giant splinter.

"FUCK!"

Oops. There would be some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just gonna finish this now. :3_**

**_I really need to proofread my crap before I publish it. I apologize for any typos in advance._**

* * *

"So... them Lakers, huh?"

"Shut up, Wes." hissed Kurt.

"How long have you two been together? And why haven't you told us?" David started.

"Yeah! We thought we were your best friends," cried Wes.

"And after all this time..."

"We thought you cared, Blaine."

"Shut up." Blaine moaned. "We've only been together a few days, so stop whining."

"A few days?"

"And you're already at fourth base?"

"Blaine, you playa!"

"Guys, stop being so immature." Blaine groaned.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're not wearing a shirt."

_Click._

"What was that?" Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a picture to put on facebook." David replied nonchalantly.

"Gimme that!" Kurt snatched the phone and deleted the picture. "Also, what were you two doing in here?"

"Looking for my contacts."

"Bullshit."

"Thats not very dapper, Blainey Bear."

"Shut up." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Again, why are you two here?"

"I heard there were cakes here."

"No you didn't."

"Strippers?"

"No."

"Narnia?"

"Nope."

"Free thongs? We all know you'd jump on that one, Blaine." Wes smirked. Blaine flushed a deep beetroot red.

"But why were you guys actually here?"

"Wes thought it "_smelled like sex_" so he dragged me in here to investigate." David spluttered.

The lovers jaws dropped slowly and a blush crept across their faces, colouring them a rich scarlet.

"You know, I'm surprised you have enough blood left in your upper body for that, Kurt."

"Shut up!" Kurt hissed.

"I can't believe our dear Kurtie isn't innocent anymore!"

"I'll never look at him the same!"

"Blaines kinda a pedo, I mean, look at the boy. He looks fourteen."

"I wonder if his dad knows?"

"I should call him."

"You can't. Kurt still has your phone."

"Oh yeah."

"You guys are idiots, and I have no idea why we are friends." Kurt groaned.

"Because you love us, Kurtasaur."

"Kurtasaur?"

"Don't question our nicknaming abilities."

"Whatever. Just don't tell anyone about this, kay?"

"No guarantees."

"I hate you.""

"Aw! Love you too!" they sceeched in unison.

"Now get out." Blaine mused.

"Why?" David's brow furrowed.

Blaine slung an arm around Kurt's waist. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kurt giggled as the two boys fled the room. "Now... where were we?"

**FIN**

* * *

**Finished!**

**Reviews are less than three!**


End file.
